


Run To Me

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Flashbacks, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313061) by [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876). 



> Hey guys, so this is a gift for EzmEmily who I'm so glad we met and that we've become close, you're an amazing person and you'll forgive me if I'm gushing. You're classy, sassy, bad assy, like you say. I think you're great. Enjoy!  
> Con-crit is always welcomed. Little confession here, when I wrote Blood Roses I had to supress the urge to turn it into a musical fic as it almost felt fitting to do so. I might however, write some chapter related stories, we'll see, I have so many things I'm working on. Anyways, enjoy this. I altered the lyrics to Run To You by Bryan Adams, here is the link to listen to it , it's original form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCBASt507WA and here is the other song I used here, didn't alter the lyrics to it, this is my favorite bond theme For Your Eyes Only by Sheena Easton: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN1WBgS9u_E

Lace found herself in her bedroom, she was waiting for Loki to return from a business trip, it had been a very long two weeks for her.

As she looked out the window, she remembered the vivid dream her and Loki shared while they were away from each other. This was when, Alexandra tried to separate them.

_Flash back Lace's Dream_

Lace was sitting on a window sill, staring at the moon, she looked at the ring Loki gave her and began to sing, not knowing Loki was listening.

_We both know her love for you is just a lie_   
_How dare she think she could ever break up you and I_   
_Oh but she's so cold_   
_Doesn't she already know, that_   
_this is all too much_   
_You need to feel my touch_

_You're gonna run to me_   
_You're gonna run to me_   
_With me the feelin's right You're gonna run all night_   
_You're gonna run to me_

_She's got a heart so cold, She even lets herself down_   
_And I'm the woman  that always turns you on_   
_I keep you comin' 'round_   
_You know with her your heart ain't free_   
_When all you want to do is make love to me_

_You've got your mind made up_   
_You need to feel my touch_

_You're gonna run to me_   
_Yeah you're gonna run to me_   
_With me the feelin's right You're gonna stay all night_   
_You're gonna run to me_   
_Yeah You're gonna run to me_   
_With me the feelin's right You're gonna run all night_   
_You're gonna run to me_

_Oh You're gonna run to me_   
_Yeah You're gonna run to me_   
_With me the feelin's right you're gonna stay all night_   
_You're gonna run to me_   
_Oh You're gonna run to me_   
_Yeah when the feelin's right You're gonna stay all night_   
_Oh when the feelin's right now_   
_Oh yeah, when the feelin's right now_   
_You're gonna run to me oh oh_   
_Yeah You're gonna run to me, yeah now_   
_Oh You're gonna to run to me, run to me_   
_Loki, you're gonna run to me_   
_Oh_   
_Oh, oh, You're gonna run, run, run right all night now, yeah_

_She was surprised when she heard his answer._

_For your eyes only can see me through the night_   
_For your eyes only I never need to hide_   
_You can see so much in me, so much in me that's new_   
_I never felt until I looked at you_

_For your eyes only, only for you_   
_You'll see what no one else can see and now I'm breaking free_   
_For your eyes only, only for you_   
_The love I know you need in me, the fantasy you've freed in me_   
_Only for you, only for you_

_For your eyes only, the nights are never cold_   
_You really know me, that's all I need to know_   
_Maybe I'm an open book because I know you're mine_   
_But you won't need to read between the lines_

_For your eyes only, only for you_   
_You see what no one else can see and now I'm breaking free_   
_For your eyes only, only for you_   
_The passions that collide in me, the wild abandoned side of me_   
_Only for you, for your eyes only_

Lace smiled to herself, let Alexandra try and break them apart, she'll be the one crying in the end.

_(End Dream back to the present)_

"Lace, darling?" she heard a voice say.

She snapped out of her thoughts and smiled to see Loki.

"Hello my love, sorry my mind was elsewhere when did you come in?" She asked.

"Just now, what were you thinking about?" he asked pulling her close.

"Oh that dream I had, when Alexandra tried to break us apart" Lace said wrapping her arms around Loki's waist.

"Oh yes, I remember, I'm so glad those times are over, I hated being away from you" Loki whispered running his fingers through her hair.

"I know my love, I'm so glad all that's behind us" Lace said laying her head on Loki's chest.

Loki kissed the top of her head, then carried her to their bed bridal style and laid her down. He then lay next to her, after he waved his hand changing into his sleeping clothes.

Lace kissed his heart and snuggled next to him.

"My darling, I love you" Loki said gazing into her eyes as grazed his lips against hers.

"I love you too" Lace said parting her lips invitingly as they kissed slowly and deeply.

She had never felt more content, that night when they slept in each other's arms the smile on her face said it all, she found eternal bliss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
